


ambedo

by deanssammy (babylxxrry)



Series: the dictionary of obscure sorrows [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, Rain, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/deanssammy
Summary: ambedo: n. a kind of melancholic trance in which you become completely absorbed in vivid sensory details—raindrops skittering down a window, tall trees leaning in the wind, clouds of cream swirling in your coffee—which leads to a dawning awareness of the haunting fragility of life, a mood whose only known cure is the vuvuzela.sam's twelve and it's raining.





	ambedo

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to write for the winter prompt thing but this happened ig

Sam’s twelve, sitting in the backseat of the Impala, watching the scenery roll by in silence as Dean and Dad stew at each other in the front.

It’s raining.

Sam watches the raindrops collect on the window of the car, skittering their way down and back. He picks a particularly little drop next to two bigger drops and watches as it starts a lonely little trek down the window, picking up other drops on its way to the edge of the window. The two big drops don’t move much at first, but when the little drop has gone about halfway down the window, one of the big drops slides into the track it left behind and chases it.

Sam shuts his eyes, doesn’t let himself look at the way they meld together into the biggest drop of all and roll quick down and off the window. He looks at the way the remaining big drop ends up tracking off on its own and dissolves into a bunch of tiny droplets before it gets too far.

He chooses another drop, this one medium sized, but long, sluggish, gently pulling others into its form and slowly trickling down the window. He likes this one. It’s peaceful, almost, with hundreds of other drops rushing by but not colliding until a big drop comes rolling right after it and pulls it into the same wild pace as all the others, ramming and leaving other droplets in its wake.

It’s just a little frustrating, Sam thinks. All the drops he chooses get overtaken by other drops, all bigger than his.

So he chooses the biggest drop on the window and watches it conquer all the drops in its path. It’s weird, though, there’s one slightly smaller that’s chasing it, has been following in its wake for a while. It’s never quite fast enough to catch up, but every time the big drop slows, it closes the gap.

Sam notices there’s a little one blowing in circles around the one that’s chasing, but it never gets close enough to merge, and… honestly, this can’t even be earth physics anymore.

“Sammy!”

Dean’s voice breaks Sam out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, sorry?”

“Get some sleep, brother, Dad’s driving the whole night. We’re not stopping.”

Sam catches a hint of bitterness in the last sentence, as if Dean had been arguing for a stop but Dad wouldn’t agree. He nods. Turns back to his raindrops. The chasing one has almost caught up to the big one.

The car pulls to the side of the road and there’s hushed muttering before Dean’s door opens and slams shut. Sam’s about to ask what’s happening when the door on the opposite side of the backseat opens and Dean slides in.

“Dee?”

“You sleep better close to me,” Dean states plainly, just a trace of affection behind it. “Now c’mon, your pillow awaits.”

Sam glances at his window one more time before he turns to Dean, who’s slouching diagonally in the seat, back to the door, so that Sam can lie flat on the seat and curl into his brother’s side.

After a moment to get settled, Sam burrows his face into Dean’s neck, mouthing slightly at his pulse point, an old habit from when he was a child, before he relaxes into Dean’s hold.

“Sleep, little one. I’ve got you.”

Sam closes his eyes.

The raindrops collide.

 

 

-fin.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if you love baby sammy seeing the future in raindrops


End file.
